MattxMello: Hershey Kisses
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Matt goes on a blind date and he thinks Mello is a girl. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Matt tosses his coat on the hanger and he sighs. He jumps over the couch and lands on it with a pillowy flop. Matt buries his face in the velvet fabric like a stubborn teenager. Misa shakes her head and Matt's long legs dangle off the black coach.

"You need a girlfriend." Misa says and Matt says nothing. "I don't want one." Matt mumbles with an angered tone. Being out on the job hit him hard today. Escaping killers, more bullets…it was tougher then usual.

"You _need_ one!" She says and Matt digs his nails into the couch. "I said _no_." Matt grumbles and Misa rolls her mascara eyes. "Well I'm setting you up! I have a great friend who would be perfect for you." She says with optimism searing through her delicate voice.

Misa pulls out her charm covered cell phone and she texts a furiously fast storm. "I told you no. Do I have to spell it out for you?" The deep voiced male says and Misa sighs as he lights up a cigarette. The tantalizing smoke escapes from his dynamic lips. "Well too bad, Mattie! You're going out tonight at 7 to YumYum's Sushi." Misa says with absolute victory in her eyes.

Matt almost chokes as he inhales his cigarette. "What?" He gasps out and Misa smiles innocently. "Which is in an hour! Hurry up!" The peppy blond says with a cheery grin as she pushes the stubborn smoker off the couch.

"Hey hey hey! I got it from here, hun." The auburn teen says and he limps over to his bedroom. "Mattie? What happened? Did you trip again at work?" The overly concerned question lover asks. The ruby brunette sighs at her apprehensive voice and he releases his fist. "Just…go make bread pudding or something…" He tells his cousin.

"Okay! See you later! And you better show up at that date or else my friend will be heartbroken because I've said so many nice things about you through texting." The starry eyed singer teases to perk Matt's goggled eyes up.

"Like what?" He asks with sudden interest in his deep voice. "I said how you never miss a date." She says with a wink and she leaves Matt's dim apartment. He is left alone in the chilly apartment with the cheap dripping sink.

"Ah crap…" The stripped teen mutters to himself when he realizes he has to think about what to wear. It has been over a year since he last went on a date and the last one resulted in the girl making out with the waiter. She said: _'Oh I'll be right back. I need to powder my nose.'_ and then Matt found her practically half naked and causing hanky panky in the hallway to the restrooms.

_ 'I mean c'mon…restaurant sex is so tacky and disgusting…She's a slut…'_ The scarlet haired teen thinks about his last date. Matt tries to disregard the hurtful memory as he fishes through the clanking wooden hangers in his closet. He had a least twenty of the same style of shirt. Matt discards his cigarette and lights up another one to replace his empty mouth.

He yanks a basic black long sleeve off the hanger and changes into it. His hair sticks up in bed head maroon hair and he combs it through it with his pale fingers. Matt puts his goggles on his forehead and he frowns at his appearance.

The scarlet haired teen silently strolls elegantly to the bathroom and he rinses his face in the blinding white sink. He fingers a silk scarlet tie off the shower door and puts it on with a crisp finish to the knot.

_ 'This is going to suck…'_ He thinks in his mind and his clock chimes a booming hourly rhythm. "Ah I'm late!" He exclaims and he rushes out his apartment's front door.

Matt almost hides two cars and a pedestrian as he races to the sushi restaurant. A person with a blond bob stands in front of the sushi place with a worried expression.

"That's her?" He whispers very quietly to himself and he checks himself in the mirror before he turns his car off on the street parking spot.

The bronze haired harlequin jogs across the street in the brisk cold air to meet his date. "Um…hi I'm Matt." He tells his date with embarrassment for his bad gentleman timing.

"Well I'm Mello and you're 15 minutes late. You dress slower then me." The blond snaps at him and Matt's eyes grow big in shock. _'…Note to self: don't make her angry.'_ He thinks and he guides his date inside.

Mello smiles to the waitress and she tells them that their reserved table is unavailable because of the long wait. "What?!" Matt exclaims and the waitress flinches a little.

"Um…no smoking is allowed in this restaurant…Health policies...this is a family restaurant." She says politely and Matt captures Mello's same sized hand in his. The blond smiles at Matt's unconscious move.

"That table was reserved! How dare you give that away!" Mello says to back up Matt's masculine fury. "Well if you could wait another half an hour, I'm sure another table will-" She cuts her sentence off and the waitress feels like hiding behind her podium.

"30 minutes?! Well you can kiss our business to you goodbye!" The rosy nutmeg haired teen exclaims and he yanks Mello out the door for dramatic effect.

"You know…you aren't as bad as I thought you were going to be. I'm glad you are not a shy push over." Mello comments while swings their clasped hand holding link back and forth. "Hehe well I don't want to make a pretty girl like you upset." Matt says and Mello drops their hands. "PRETTY-GIRL?!!?" The furious bombshell blond asks and he almost strangles Matt.

"Wha-what did I say?" The smoker asks and he almost chokes on his cigarette for the second time today. _'So…he thinks I'm a girl, huh? Well I can play along a little longer…mwhahaha…'_ The hazel eyed male thinks.

"Sorry…I just get moody when I haven't had anything to eat. Besides you can't call me a pretty-girl, slick. You're not going to get laid because of a few sweetheart comments." The blond male says causing his date to flush a little at his word.

"Uh Mello I'm not well I'm not trying to get laid… I mean uh I would like to but WAIT NO! I didn't mean it like that! I'm not trying to get laid from you but well you are really beautiful but wait I'm not trying to sweet talk you I just uh…" He babbles and Mello laughs to himself in delight.

"I'm just messing with you, Matt. Don't freak out. Heh you're worse then me now." The black leather beauty says and he takes out a Hershey kiss from his jacket pocket and seductively pops it into his mouth.

Matt sighs out his cigarette smoke in relief and Mello coughs a little. "I like your goggles. Their _interesting…_." Mello states awkwardly to try and push up the conversation as they walk to Matt's car.

"Um…thanks…." Matt says and he takes them off then throws them in the back seat. "I'm pretty sure you were sarcastic towards my goggles." He says bluntly yet with a grimace and Mello waves a hand at him.

"Oh no. My compliments are real, Mattie." He tells him and he trails his finger down Matt's shirt. Matt seems oblivious to the sensual teen and he puffs out some smoke. Mello's stomach grumbles like an angry volcano. Mello blushes and he quickly gets into the passenger seat.

The scarlet dye lover jumps over his convertible's closed door and he elegantly seats himself into the driver's white leather chair. "C'mon Mello. Let's go somewhere else… You like Italian, hun?" He asks and he discards a cigarette and lights up another one from his addictive chain reaction.

"Yes I do like Italian, _hunnn_." The chocoholic says with a tasteful grin. _'This boy is going to be fun…'_ The grinning honey haired teen plots in his mind. Mello pops another Hershey kiss into his mouth and he runs his finger enticingly up and down Mello's dark purple jeans.

"Great. I know a nice place." Matt says with his stunning sexy grin and Mello bites his lip to refrain from his smile which he hates. The sugar beauty lets out an embarrassing giggle and Matt puts his arm around the back of the passenger seat's head rest as he drives smoothly with one hand.

Mello stares at Matt during the entire drive to the restaurant. "You have really nice hair, Matt." He tells him and he pops another chocolate kiss into his mouth. "Umm thanks?" Matt says and he wonders if that was a sly insult. He peers at himself in his rear view mirror. He looked like he always does. Cigarette, that stargazed stare, garnet rush hair…the same.

The deep coral haired teen parks the car in front of the restaurant and he goes around the car to open the door for his…_lady_. Mello rolls his eyes playfully and grabs Matt's hand. "What?" Matt asks and Mello shrugs as he swings their arms back and forth.

"You're just _such_ a gentleman." Mello says to him with a little eyebrow raise causing Matt to look confused. "Are you insulting…or complimenting, hun-I mean Mello." Matt says and Mello flips his hair out of his hazelnut eyes. "You're smart. Figure it out." Mello says with an alluring bite to his voice.

Matt sighs at his date and he tugs him _follow-the-leader_ style into the quiet restaurant. "Table for two?" A waiter asks with a funny looking pencil mustache. "Yes, please…Mello…" Matt says as Mello steals some free chocolate mints into his coat pocket. "What? They're free." The blond snaps quietly and the unenthusiastic waiter raises his thin eyebrow.

"Right this way." He says with a voice that could be for one of those GPS car navigators. The couple follows the proper man out into the private booths. Mello chuckles to himself on the inside as he sees each both has a draw string curtain tied to either end of the love seat booth….it was suppose to be used just for decorative purposes but that didn't mean it doesn't work….Mello grins as they take their seat on either sit of the table.

The waiter hands them the smooth black menus and he departs with his pointy eagle nose sticking upward. "I think he doesn't like your smoking…You should really quit." Mello winces and Matt mouths an 'o' then puffs his smoke out freely.

"I don't want to quit but I'll be courteous and put it out." The professional charmer says and he dumps his cigarette into a candle causing it to disintegrate. Mello's eyes perk up and he grins deviously as he reaches into his pocket to reveal a chocolate mint.

"Mello…No. Bad Mello!" Matt says as if he is talking to his pet but his date ignores him like a telemarketer talking on the message machine. He puts it in the candle and the metallic green foil causes a large five inch turquoise flame. The waiter hands them their water and he frowns at the uncivilized behavior of the couple.

"I'll be back when I can. I need to take care off a party of ten waiting for a table. The specials are on the last page." He says like a monologue then he leaves in a brisk stride. Mello dumps more in and Matt rolls his pretty boy eyes. Matt decides to check out the pasta section. "Linguini…capellini….bucatini…spaghettini…mattaroni…mellolini hehe…" Matt says and he laughs at his lame joke.

There is silence except for the gracious emerald flame. "Are you even listening to me?" Matt asks and he puts his menu down but it gets licked by the high flame. "BAH!" They both exclaim and they frantically paw at their condensation dripping glasses with their adrenaline rushing hands.

"Put it out! Put it out, Wonka!" Matt says but Mello knocks the glasses over onto the strawberry brunette's lap. "Cold!" He exclaims and he jumps up at the gallon amount of frozen ice cubes and 20 degree water.

Matt tries blowing out the fire while Mello repeats: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mello stands up on his seat and he fans the fire with his crazy flapping hands. "Help me!" The rusty jasper haired teen begs and Mello stomps at it with his heavy knee high laced boots.

"Stomp it out!" Mello exclaims and Matt stands up but he slips on the ice cube and snags his hands on his date and the curtains. The curtains close and the ice water wet teen falls on the fire and he drags Mello down with him. It sizzles to an end and the booth room is as dark as dusk.

The crushed velvet teen calms his breath and Mello starts laughing. The blond pops a Hershey kiss into Matt's shocked mouth. "Hehe sorry about my choco-pyro moment. It's almost as fun as making smores…" He admits causing Matt to smile beautifully.

"I like smores…" Matt says with an intoxicating spice to his enthralling voice and he manages his deep laugh. "Yeah…me too…" Mello says in his embarrassed voice and he circles his finger round and round on Matt's hard chest.

"You know…you are still really pretty…errr gorgeous in the dark…and I'm not saying that just to get laid." Matt admits and Mello blushes as he turns the position to get on top of the bombshell blond.

"Although…I would let you do anything to me…" Mello whispers as he gropes Matt's firm ass. "Oh really, _hun_?" The crimson haired teen says and he slowly lures Mello into a deep tongue binding first kiss.

He snakes his hand down to cup Mello's hip curve and the chocolate teen practically melts in the licentious kiss. Mello giggles as Matt teethes at his neck and he licks his tongue back up to those Hershey kiss lips.

Mello hugs his legs around Matt and he roughly grinds upward to Matt's hot groin. The auburn male moans between their liquid chocolate kisses. Matt sucks on Mello's bottom lip while the blond takes off their burning pants. The blond smirks as Matt fingers at his lacey black underwear and he slides them off the pair of silky legs.

Matt's eyes widen as he feels something long and hard that he is sure is not his. The goggle teen scrambles off of Mello and he stares at his with frightened eyes. "Transvestite?!" Matt exclaims and Mello blushes as he pulls his man-panties back on.

"No…I'm just very…feminine." The bleached beauty states with worried eyes. "You don't like…guys?" Mello asks as Matt shakes his head like it's all a bad dream. "I told Misa Misa that I didn't want a girlfriend….gah she must have taken my statement the wrong way…And now I've kissed a homo." Matt tells himself and the chocolate eater.

Mello sighs and he rolls his eyes dramatically. "Well…I suppose you don't want to see _me_ anymore…I'm sorry my _homosexual self_ ruined your date." The pouty blond says and Matt winces at his date.

"…I didn't mean to call you the h-word, Mell…I'm sorry…I just…Well…I haven't had a girlfriend in awhile because…I can't stop thinking about guys…It was weird because I've never thought of gays as an acceptable thing and I hated the thought but I was just doubting myself I guess…And now I think I'm gay…" Matt's little rant cuts off as Mello hugs him passionately.

"Oh Matt! I knew you weren't an idiot!" Mello exclaims with happiness from his sugar lips. "…Um…thanks?" The daredevil replies and Mello nuzzles his face into Matt's apple gummy scented hair.

Matt smoothes his fingertips over Mello's pink lips and he curves his other hand around the blond's ass as he lies them back down. "I'll quit smoking…I've found a new addiction…" Matt whispers as he kisses his tongue and lips down Mello's neck. "What's that, _hun_?" Mello asks with a heated voice as he tilts his head back for more neck kisses.

"Your Hershey kisses…" He tells Mello with his eyes closed and he enters his tongue inside the sweet mouth of the moaning blond. "Mmm Matt…I know a place sweeter then this…" Mello whispers and he furtively jostles Matt's hand into his throbbing pants.

"My Tootsie _Pop_…" Mello whispers into Matt's ear as the stroking begins. Matt notices how slick the tip is as he massages the lengths. His lips caress Mello's tongue and he parts with a grin. "How many licks does it take to get you to cum?" Matt asks and Mello blushes brightly.

Mello tears off the scarlet tie from Matt with his teeth as he strips them nude. The blond licks his tongue from Matt's tip all the way up to his saliva covered lips. "I guess I'll find out, marshmello." Matt's voice tingles with a chocolate scent.

He exposes the hardened erection from his busy hand and he sucks at the tip while he strokes the rest of the precum covered member. "Ahhh!" Mello exclaims and the sucking travels deeper into the scorching vast mouth. Mello holds himself down from thrusting into the wet hole and his nails tear at the curtain.

Matt licks circles over the tip as he brushes his straight pearly teeth in a jagged pattern. "Mmmatt! Harder!" He screams out in a panting steamy breath. Matt sucks at his hardest and the bombshell releases his seed into his mouth. "That wasn't so bad…was it coco bunny?" The teasing seme asks his new mate.

"Heh but this little Easter bunny needs to help lay something special for you, Mattie." The devilish sunflower haired teen whispers. A faux Italian voice scares the living day-lights out of the couple. "Are you ready to order?" The waiter asks and he opens the curtain.

The sweating couple is clothed and back in their booth seats with Mello sitting on the burnt menu. "One warm chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream please with two spoons." Mello orders and Matt smiles at their dirty little curtain rendezvous. _'I guess having restaurant sex isn't that tacky…'_ Matt thinks to himself as the waiter jots down their order onto his notepad.


End file.
